Antibodies are multifunctional molecules, carrying a unique binding specificity for a target antigen, as well as the capacity to interact with the immune system via mechanisms that are antigen-independent. Many currently used biological therapeutics for cancer are monoclonal antibodies directed against antigens that are typically overexpressed on the targeted cancer cell. When such antibodies bind tumor cells, they may trigger antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) or complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC). Unfortunately, cancerous cells often develop mechanisms to suppress these normal immune responses.
In recent years, efforts have been underway to develop antibody-like therapeutics that have more than one antigen binding specificity, e.g., bispecific antibodies. In the case of cancer therapies, multi-specific formats could allow the possibility of using, e.g., one specificity to target the molecule to a tumor cell antigen, the other specificity to trigger a response that is not normally available to the immune system. Bispecific antibodies may also find use as surrogate ligands for two-component heterodimeric receptor systems that are normally activated by their natural ligand when it binds to and brings together both components.
Numerous formats have been developed in the art to address therapeutic opportunities afforded by molecules with multiple binding specificities. Ideally, such molecules should be well-behaved proteins that are easy to produce and purify, and possess favorable in vivo properties, e.g., pharmacokinetics appropriate for an intended purpose, minimal immunogenicity, and, if desirable, effector functions of conventional antibodies.
The most straightforward way of producing a bispecific antibody (expressing two distinct antibodies in a single cell) gives rise to multiple species, because the respective heavy chains form both homo- and heterodimers, but only the heterodimers are desired. Also, the light and heavy chains may pair inappropriately. Several examples of formats that attempt to address these problems in different ways are described below.
One format, used for Bispecific T cell Engager (BiTE) molecules (see, e.g., Wolf, E. et al. (2005) Drug Discovery Today 10:1237-1244)), is based on single chain variable fragment (scFv) modules. An scFv consists of an antibody's light and heavy chain variable regions fused via a flexible linker, which generally can fold appropriately and so that the regions can bind the cognate antigen. A BITE concatenates two scFv's of different specificities in tandem on a single chain (see FIG. 1A). This configuration precludes the production of molecules with two copies of the same heavy chain variable region. In addition, the linker configuration is designed to ensure correct pairing of the respective light and heavy chains.
The BITE format has several disadvantages. First, scFv molecules are notorious for their tendency to aggregate. And although the immunogenicity of scFv linkers is reputedly low, the possibility of generating antibodies against a BITE cannot be ruled out. The absence of an Fc portion in the BITE format also makes its serum half-life very short, and this necessitates the complication of frequent repeated administrations or continuous infusion via a pump. Finally, the absence of an Fc also implies the absence of Fc-mediated effector functions, which may be beneficial in some circumstances.
A second format (FIG. 1B) is a hybrid of a mouse and a rat monoclonal antibody, and relies on a modification of conventional Protein A affinity chromatography (see, e.g., Lindhofer, H. et al. (1995) J. Immunol. 155:219-225)). In this format, a mouse IgG2a and a rat IgG2b antibody are produced together in the same cell (e.g., either as a quadroma fusion of two hybridomas, or in engineered CHO cells). Because the light chains of each antibody associate preferentially with the heavy chains of their cognate species, only three distinct species of antibody can be assembled: the two parental antibodies, and a heterodimer of the two antibodies comprising one heavy/light chain pair of each, associating via their Fc portions. The desired heterodimer can be easily purified from this mixture because its binding properties to Protein A are different from those of the parental antibodies: rat IgG2b does not bind to protein A, whereas the mouse IgG2a does. Consequently, the mouse-rat heterodimer binds to Protein A but elutes at a higher pH than the mouse IgG2a homodimer, and this makes selective purification of the bispecific heterodimer possible. As with the BITE format, this hybrid format has two monovalent antigen binding sites.
The disadvantage of the mouse/rat hybrid is that because it is non-human, it is likely to provoke an immune response in the patient, which could have deleterious side effects (e.g. “HAMA” or “HARA” reactions), and/or neutralize the therapeutic.
A third format, referred to as “knobs-into-holes” (FIG. 1C), has been discussed in the prior art as potentially useful for the production of bispecific antibodies (U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,076). In this strategy, the Fc portions of two antibodies are engineered to give one a protruding “knob”, and the other a complementary “hole.” When produced in the same cell, the heavy chains are said to preferentially form heterodimers rather than homodimers, by association of the engineered “knobs” with the engineered “holes.” Issues of correct light-heavy chain pairing are addressed by choosing antibodies that have different specificities but employ identical light chains.
The disadvantage of this format is that the “knobs-into-holes” strategy can result in production of a significant amount of undesirable homodimers, thus necessitating further purification steps. This difficulty is exacerbated by the fact that the contaminating species are nearly identical to the desired species in many of their properties. The engineered forms may also potentially be immunogenic, because the mutations producing the “knobs” and “holes” introduce foreign sequences.
There remains a need for a bispecific antibody format, in particular for therapeutic applications, that minimizes some or all of the disadvantages mentioned above.